<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Extra Prizes by UnholyPlumpPrincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205316">Extra Prizes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess'>UnholyPlumpPrincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big Clit, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Ie Anita grabs Wraith's ass mid game, Kissing, Knotted dildos, Knotting, Mild groping in public, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Public teasing, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wraith has a big clit, Wraith has body mods (Apex Legends), Wraith's multiple lives trynna pep talk her</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wraith and Anita have always been competitive- even before their romantic relationship. It just leads to fun new bets in the arena, and firing each other up until they’re desperate to get *off* the dropship and get *on top* of each other instead.</p><p>Or</p><p>In which Wraith and Anita shit talk each other so much in the arena that it leads to them rushing off the dropship to go bone in a loving manner in Wraith's bedroom where Anita makes googoo eyes at her and Wraith's other lives cheer her tf on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bangalore | Anita Williams/Wraith | Renee Blasey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Extra Prizes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you'd like to request smth, support me, or if you make art, you can find/tag me on my social media (have 18+ age in your bio in order to interact/follow either accounts.)</p><p>Tumblr (Most active): UnholyPlumpPrincess </p><p>Twitter: PlumpPeachyGirl</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There were just some things that never changed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Such as, the bickering and the teasing between Anita and Wraith even before they had begun a relationship. Namely, this time, because Anita had started it- if you asked Wraith who was currently eyeballing her partner up from behind as the </span>
  <span>trekked</span>
  <span> through the arena.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They were in World’s Edge this time around in a duo, the piercing cold air racing across their bodies as they worked through Epicenter. They were about halfway through the match, Wraith with five kills under her belt, Anita with four, and the tensions were just as high as when they had landed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Even before they were in a relationship, the competition between each other never shifted. That same playful energy of ‘Anything you can </span>
  <span>do,</span>
  <span> I can do better’. Except instead of blatantly flirting with each other and hoping the other would pick up on it like they had for a few seasons; They found it in their current relationship that it was more fun to poke at familiar topics, topics that they knew would poke the others’ buttons just right.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Even on the dropship Anita had gently nudged her, a crooked grin over her handsome features and speaking quietly just for them to hear, “</span>
  <span>Ey</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>betcha</span>
  <span>’ I can wrack up more kills than you, </span>
  <span>ghostie</span>
  <span>. Loser takes winner out for lunch tomorrow.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The fond nickname made Wraith’s heart flutter softly, glancing at her out of the corner of her eye. It was the start to their playful competition this round. Kills? Easy, Wraith could do that. And Wraith did oh so like being taken out to lunch. Especially if it meant seeing Anita dressed up and trying to convince Wraith that it was okay to order something different other than chicken strips off the menu for once.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on, Sergeant. Try not to slow me down.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That had been the start of it. Then they’d gotten into their first fight with Wraith knocked back and Anita eliminating the entire duo. She’d cockily walked up to her, a swagger in her step and a sway of her hip with her flatline slung over her shoulder. She’d offered her hand, yanking Wraith back to her feet and smirking when Wraith had grumbled a ‘thanks’ and dusted the snow from her body. “Don’t mention it. Looks like I already have two ahead of you, huh? Don’t get </span>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>slow </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>on me now.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A smile played on Wraith’s lips as the spark of a flame of competitiveness arose in her. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Which is how they ended up here. With Wraith just the smallest bit ahead of her only because she managed to catch a solo newbie by surprise. Her eyes fall back towards Anita who is guiding them through Epicenter, heading for the big center tower and starting to make a left to go around the-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>Someone’s aiming at you.</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s with practiced ease that she grabs Anita’s hand, yanking her backwards into the building just in time for the crack of a Kraber to be heard. The bullet bounces off the building, sounding about near where Anita had been standing. Wraith doesn’t even realize their position, too busy focused on trying not to get them eliminated, not until she hears Anita’s breath hitch.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A blink of her pure white, glowing eyes and Wraith finds them with one hand next to Anita’s body, their bodies pressed together with Anita’s back flat to the wall so they couldn’t be seen. They’re chest to- well, lower rib cage area due to their height difference, Wraith pressing up against her, her thigh between Anita’s in what must have been reflex. It doesn’t help that Anita’s warm body is tempting her, that familiar feeling of wanting to press closer and get even more heated.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe make her jump and squeak with her cold fingers running up her back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Try not to get yourself killed before we even make it to top five.” Wraith murmurs quietly, moving her hand off the wall and subtly tracing down the curve of Anita’s side and hip. There‘s that small tension before she’s pulling away to portal them out of there. There wasn’t a need for any unnecessary battle, especially because they didn’t have the shields for it if they already had a Kraber.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>However, Wraith </span>
  <b>
    <span>does </span>
  </b>
  <span>get the pleasure of seeing Anita’s face before she leaves. The way her cheeks are ever so slightly warmed in that dark room before her eyes sparkle red hot with the reminder of competition.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That sparks it worse throughout the game. To the point that flirting starts to get heavier in the snarky remarks to each other. Until it comes to a point where Wraith has seven kills, Anita matching her. She’s casually walking by Wraith who is looting a death box, ensuring no drones were flying by to notice before she grabs Wraith’s ass cheekily whilst strolling by with a, “Lookin’ damn good out there, ghostie.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wraith’s face had flushed, standing upright just as quick and shooting her a look that was only met with a </span>
  <span>two-finger</span>
  <span> salute from over Anita’s shoulder.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brat.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>To a similar moment minutes later where Wraith has to yank Anita into cover again when gunshots are heard close by, rolling them under a building in Harvester and just out of the ring’s edge as it closes. Chest to chest with Wraith’s head tucked against her neck and a hand under Anita’s head to protect from any rocks or hard ground.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You truly can’t blame her for pressing a kiss just under Anita’s ear, far too tempting with her flesh </span>
  <b>
    <span>right </span>
  </b>
  <span>there. But maybe murmuring a mock back</span>
  <span>, ”Looking</span>
  <span> good down there, sarge.” wasn’t the best idea when they were both already so fired up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Especially when Anita chuckles low in her chest at the mock, like she knew she deserved that. That flustered little sound as her head tilts ever so slightly for another kiss- or even a bite- that she doesn’t get. It’s worth it just to hear her huff low in her throat in a whine as Wraith moves, her gloved hands lingering on Wraith’s hips as if she might pull her back down. But, Wraith slides off her with a coy expression and nudges her head towards the sound of gunshots and where drones fly overhead, reminding them both of their position in the arena.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, they score the championship title and are finally able to tally for their own bet.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wraith: Eight kills.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anita: Eight kills.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have more damage than you,” Wraith points out with a flicker of her lips as she gestures to the holographic scoreboard in front of them, leaning her shoulder into Anita as she does so. Her tone is playful, daring Anita to challenge her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anita leans in with her to look at the scoreboard, eyes narrowed at the board and the light reflecting off her face beautifully in a way that Wraith can’t help but stare at.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She’s got a bit of blood on the corner of her mouth, dirt smudged across her freckled cheek and her curls just a bit fluffier from the humidity. The bloody corner of her mouth is pulled up into a crooked smirk, her eyes sliding to look at Wraith with such a heated expression at the challenge in her deep pools of brown. Her eyes flicker down to Wraith’s lips, her eyes falling half lidded and starving.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wraith’s heart jumps in her chest.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>She wants to kiss you.</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>She wants to fuck you.</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>She looks hungry-</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>Are you going to let her just sit there?</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell </span>
  <span>ya</span>
  <span> what. You can have just this one win, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pumpkin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>But,</span>
  <span> I get a </span>
  <span>lil</span>
  <span> kiss for </span>
  <span>bein</span>
  <span>’ so nice to you, sound like a deal?” Anita’s voice is a tease, her hand reaching and gently grasping Wraith’s chin, smoothing her gloved thumb over her bottom lip temptingly. Wraith can feel the tension between them, that band just waiting to snap as they look at each other. They’re still on the dropship, headed back to the compound where paparazzi would try to get them to wait so they could question and poke them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You can’t really blame Wraith for climbing into Anita’s lap then, straddling her waist and fisting her curls to pull her hair back as her girlfriend hisses with pleasure. Their lips just ghosting from each other’s, breath mingling and Anita’s breath quickening. Wraith lets her lips flicker up into a smirk, “Deal.” Before finally pressing forward to kiss her like they’ve been dying to all match.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The race to Wraith’s compound room after their showers is so quiet you would have expected that neither were up to anything. Of course, Elliott had caught them off the dropship, but when they had both declined his offer of an afterparty in the compound and Wraith explaining that they were just going to hang out for a Champion’s dinner. He’d hummed to himself, pondering out loud with, “Ya know! I’m glad you two have been getting closer recently. I thought you two hated each other- don't go stealing my best friend, Anita! She’s my only source of human contact- besides the robot- does he classify as human contact?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But before he could think too hard about it and connect two and two like Wraith </span>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>knew </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>he would if he just put his brilliant mind to it, sans the slowness of the cogs turning. Pathfinder is scooping him up, saying something about how excited he was to learn Elliott’s home recipes to make for him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>How sweet.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But Wraith’s mind isn’t on them now. Not when she’s pushing Anita down to her bed and hearing her breathlessly laugh at the force, her throat covered in bruises from where Wraith had quickly latched on.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wraith’s mouth finds hers in an instant, climbing on top of her to straddle her waist and have Anita’s calloused fingers tuck into her sweatpants and panties to grab at her bare ass and pulling her close. Wraith can’t help the moan falling from her own lips, biting Anita’s bottom lip and giving a playful tug.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss is broken so Wraith can pull off Anita’s tanktop, throwing it elsewhere and letting Anita sit up to tug off her sports bra. Her torso left bare, save for her dog tags hanging temptingly between her perky breasts. Wraith can’t help but sigh out, “You look beautiful, sweetheart, always so perfect.” while her fingers run across Anita’s fit torso, over her tight abs and up to her breasts where she cups, thumbing her nipples to make her squirm.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anita’s freckled face flushes red, her head turning to the side and a soft whine in her throat in embarrassment. </span>
  <span>But,</span>
  <span> Wraith doesn’t get to have her fun for very long, leaving an opening that allows Anita to flip them. “I think you were the winner, baby. Don’t you </span>
  <span>wanna</span>
  <span> claim some extra prizes other than a free lunch?” Her voice is a tease as her warm fingers slide up under Wraith’s hoodie, mindful not to pull it off and just tucking it above her chest to reveal her own breasts. The silver barbells revealed through her nipples and quickly abused by Anita gently pinching them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Extra prizes?” Wraith breathlessly gets out, her hips lifting and thanking that Anita gets the hint by pressing their hips together, giving her enough pressure on her clit through her pants to make her whimper. But she can only huff in pleasure when Anita dips down to her chest, her mouth sealing over a sensitive nipple and her hands sliding down Wraith’s curves down to her hips. Yanking her hips up to hold her just right as Anita grinds against her body, small, fluid humps of her own hips against Wraith’s.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wraith swears under her breath immediately, her hands finding Anita’s hair to grip at her curls with an arch to her back. She knows Anita probably didn’t feel pleasure the way she did when they ground their bodies together like this. Wraith’s clit was larger than normal, big enough to be able to penetrate her girlfriend in a small amount if she so pleased. Always peeking from her lower lips heavily and she knows it’s engorged by now with how sensitive she is to just grinding.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go, sweetheart. You always sound so damn good.” Anita praises, parting from her breast to press kisses down Wraith’s torso. Each one feeling like a searing, hot press all the way down to Wraith’s sweatpants. Where Anita gently tugs with a rare soft expression, quietly asking for permission that Wraith grants by lifting her hips and letting Anita take her panties with them. Left in just her hoodie and socks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wraith’s cunt always looked good, if you asked Anita. Dark soft hair that fell straight rather than curly, her large clit resting against her lower lips and glistening with her own slickness and allowing Anita to see the way she contracts when she blows soft, cold air over her slick flesh. Running her warm hands over Wraith’s legs, over the dark hair resting over them all the way to her thighs so she can shift onto her abdomen.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When Anita’s tongue runs from her hole to her clit, Wraith’s hips instantly tilt upwards against her with a soft grunt. Feeling Anita’s lips press open mouthed, sloppy kisses over her clit, moaning at her taste and making Wraith tremble with each touch. It only amplifies when Anita decides to stop teasing and just licking her, sealing her lips around her clit and curling two fingers up into her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anita eats her like a starving woman, her tongue always so talented and a blessing to watch when Wraith can finally get her eyes to open to look down and watch her. Her own hand fisted into her curls, able to see Anita’s other hand not pressing her thigh open disappear below herself. Hearing the faint wet sounds of her touching herself in sync with how she fucks Wraith with her fingers. There’s no need for words, not when Wraith is already almost there, panting and pressing on the back of Anita’s head with small, desperate, short humps of her hips.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wraith’s head tosses back, arching her back when she feels the waves start. Always so quiet, but small moans spill from her lips freely when Anita stays right where Wraith holds her. Suckling on her clit and flicking her tongue just underneath to make Wraith’s body jerk. It’s only when Wraith eases on her hair does Anita come up, looking at her and groaning at the sight of her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wraith’s hair is spilled back on the pillows, her hoodie still pulled up above her chest, her legs still falling open to show how her clit twitches heavily in her small contractions. Her eyes are unfocused, looking up at Anita just in time to capture her lips at the same time, moaning into her mouth and trying to hook her legs around her. But Anita’s a tease, parting the kiss with a kiss to Wraith’s nose. “I’m not through with you, ghostie. Sit tight, we’ve got all night.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You plan to fuck me for hours when you’re the one who falls asleep at nine </span>
  <span>sharp</span>
  <span>?” Wraith breathlessly laughs out with a roll of her eyes, flopping herself back onto the bed with a hand running through the front of her hair.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Although, she does get the pleasure of watching Anita remove the rest of her clothing, getting to see her muscular ass flex as she digs through Wraith’s upper drawer. Wraith can only see barely what she’s grabbing. A bullet vibrator which she presses to herself before she’s wiggling on the briefs harness which nearly doesn’t go over Anita’s firm ass. The sight makes Wraith’s lips quirk up in a smirk.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The cock she picks is one Wraith likes to use on her. A nice sized red cock with a big enough </span>
  <span>knot</span>
  <span> to strain, but not big enough to have to stretch her to take. The whole thing was maybe seven inches total in length and a good girth, not too bad to take. Anita takes care in lubing it up, her own breath hitched when she turns the dial on her thigh to start up the bullet vibrator.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wraith watches her from the bed with half lidded eyes, biding her time as Anita climbs onto the bed. She sits between Wraith’s spread legs, smiling in this cocky little way when Wraith winds them around her waist. “Yeah, there </span>
  <span>ya</span>
  <span> go, baby. You’re </span>
  <span>playin</span>
  <span>’ so nice tod—HEY-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The look on Anita’s face when Wraith tugs her close with her legs and flips them over is so worth it. Getting the upper hand once Anita had leaned in to murmur in her ear, rolling them and slamming Anita onto her back. Wraith can’t help the similar cocky smirk gracing her lips, her fingers wrapped around Anita’s throat, but no pressure, just holding her. “Weren’t you the one saying that I got extra prizes, sweetheart?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, this isn’t </span>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>fair</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think either of us have ever claimed to be ‘fair’.” Wraith croons back to Anita’s whining, reaching down with her free hand to line up her cock. Slipping down onto it with a soft breath and rolling her head back with pleasure. Soon, she feels warm, calloused hands grab at the swell of her hips, already trembling when Wraith goes all the way down to the knot without taking it inside yet. Giving Anita pressure over where the dildo rested and must be pressing that bullet vibrator harder against her clit because she suddenly lets out this shaky, soft whimper.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides,” Wraith breathes out, rolling her hips as her hand leaves Anita’s throat. Sliding down to her chest to roll her nipple between two fingers just to make Anita’s head fall back in a moan. “I think I like taking my ‘extra prize’ better like this. Don’t you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anita can only groan back in return, her plump lips parting when Wraith sinks all the way down to the knot. Pressing their hips more firmly together as a soft sigh leaves her nose, able to grind until Anita’s short nails are pressing at her hips and she’s murmuring, “Fuck, baby-” under her breath like she can’t get enough. Her eyes peer open, half lidded, looking up at Wraith with that look she always got that makes Wraith’s breath hitch.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>She loves you.</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>She loves us.</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>She wants you.</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>All of you.</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>Loves you, loves you, loves you...</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wraith can’t help but cup Anita’s cheek, her thumb tracing her lower lip and her heart skipping a beat when Anita presses a kiss to her fingertip. Always such a strong competitor, hiding her own trauma between years and year of training. Anita grew hard, finding it easier to snarl at others and hide her heart. And now? Now she could be soft, that gentle heart she always had that Wraith brought out in her. No matter how competitive they got to each other.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl,” Wraith strains out, her hips bouncing in time with Anita’s that hump up into her. Her breath catches sharp in her throat when one of Anita’s hands fall from her hip to cup her mound, her thumb flicking over her engorged clit, working it in circles. Wraith can’t help the swear falling from her lips, leaning back to grip Anita’s thighs to expose her body. Allowing Anita to look up at her with that same adoring expression, her hand resting on Wraith’s hip gently squeezing with her eyes saying everything she needed to.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s when they both start to get close does Anita sit up and Wraith allows it. Anita’s hands eagerly grabbing her ass to pull her closer and Wraith’s arms falling around her neck. Wraith is the one who leans forward, capturing her soft lips in her own and moaning into her mouth when Anita starts to guide her hips. Helping her bounce as Wraith’s nails dig into her back with each movement.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Anita who parts from the kiss, pressing her cheek to Wraith’s and panting out</span>
  <span>, ”I’m</span>
  
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> cum, baby, p-please let me-” And Wraith is nodding frantically, pleading for her to cum under her breath near her ear. Urging her to as they reach their peak together. Anita’s always louder, grunting and moaning in Wraith’s ear, forcing her hips to keep moving so Anita can pound up into her to keep the pressure on her clit through the orgasm. Wraith can only hold on through her second orgasm, overstimulated and raking her nails down Anita’s back with a rare cry out from her own lips.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, Anita’s hips still twitch, rolling up against Wraith and her hands sliding down Wraith’s curves, over her hips, trying to reach down to stop the vibrator. Wraith can’t help the smile that falls over her lips, still breathless from her orgasm, but she locks her arms tighter around Anita. Her voice low, almost a growl as she murmurs, </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not done with my prize yet, sweetheart. Just </span>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>sit tight, we have all night</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ever the competition between these two.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>